


CUPCAKES AFTER MIDNIGHT

by AChameleon



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChameleon/pseuds/AChameleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A frustrated Perry whips up some late night cupcakes, Matska can't resist a late night snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CUPCAKES AFTER MIDNIGHT

CUPCAKES AFTER MIDNIGHT

Perry pulls a batch of cupcakes out of the oven and places them on top of the burners, she pokes pokes a fork into the center of a few to check their readiness. Satisfied she turns to the counter top behind her where large stainless steel bowl sat, Perry rolls up the sleeves of her silky pajama top and takes hold of a whisk. Unnoticed to Perry, Matska has slipped into the kitchen and swaggered herself right up behind Perry who was churning the icing with a fury. When a dark skinned hand snakes its way into her vision, making a reach for the freshly steaming cupcakes. Perry instinctively slaps the hand away, her eyes go cartoonishly wide as she spins around quick enough to send a small bit icing off the end of the whisk.  
Time seem to slow to a halt has Perry's eyes tracked the icing has it flew through the air and onto the face of the vampire. With a single long finger Matska wipes the sugar off her cheek, touching it to the tip of her tongue “rude” she proclaims.

“I was just looking for a late night snack”

Perry's face turns stern, throwing daggers at the vampire with her stair.

“These aren't for you”

“Who are they for then?” Matska asked, gesturing to the lonely kitchen 

“Well hummm...ahhh...I don't, no one I guess”

Perry turns back to her cupcakes, giving the beautiful creature standing in front of her a quick glance up and down. Unable to ignore the fact that Matska was just wearing a black night gown that stop just above the knee, sheer lace around the fringes. Clearing her throat, Perry picks up a spreading knife and starts to spread pink frosting over the tops of the cupcakes. She hears a chair being pulled out from behind her, causing Perry to freeze for a beat before going back to her work.  
Collecting all the cakes on plate, she carries them to over the small round table in the middle of the kitchen that only had two chairs for seating. Perry places the plate into the center of the table taking the seat directly across form Matska, who was looking board sitting nonchalantly with her legs crossed, top leg kicking back and forth.  
Matska picks off one of the pink cupcakes with a feminine delicateness, bringing it to her mouth to take the slightest of bites.

“Not bad, a touch sweet for my taste” 

Across the table Perry is once again is digging her eyes into the vampire across the table. 

“Sorry I should have added a little flesh and blood”

Perry takes a cupcakes of her own, breaking the top off and shoving the whole top thing into her mouth”

Matska leans in almost across the the table to look Perry dead in the eyes 

“Listen ginger I don't have an abundance of patience, especially for false accusations. So maybe I should just leave you alone to wallow in your baked goods”

Standing form the Matska takes another cupcake. 

“I..I don't know how many showers I took that night, it wouldn't come off. Even when I couldn't see it anymore it was still there dripping from my finger tips. This morning I looked down and saw red circling the drain, I can't wash it away”

Perry looked up at Matska tears pushing at the edge of her eyes.

“I'm making a drink”

Matska moves to the other side of the kitchen to placing her cupcake down to reach up into the cupboards to fetch a martini glass, has she does part of her nightie rides up revealing little peek of black cheeky panties. Perry once again finds her eyes wondering.  
Opening the refrigerator takes a small packet of blood, mixing it into the martini glass with what had to be some type of alcohol stirring the cocktail with her finger Matska with drink in hand picks her cupcake and returns to her spot at the small round table.  
Taking her set Matska takes a elongated sip of her cocktail than pulls apart her cupcake, handing one half of it over to Perry even though there where still plenty left on the plate.

“Time heals most things, given days, months or years. One day you'll wake up a go on about your day and not even realizing you moved on”

“I wish it where that simple”

“I can be, trust me, has someone who has forgotten entire life times” Matska stated in a somber tone.

Perry stood form her chair taking the few short strides towards Matska. The two keep eye contact the entire time has Perry stood over looking Matska for a mere second before crashing their lips together. Despite her teasing Matska was taking surprise by the kiss, standing up lips still lock Matska was found herself back peddling till she hit counter top. Perry with outstretched arms held onto the counter keeping Matska in place has their kiss slowly relaxed into a sloppy dance of lips and tongue  
As if being hit with the sudden realization of what she was doing and who she was doing it to, Perry head snapped back breaking the kiss. 

“I..I'm sorry, I just, I don't mean to”

“Don't be sorry, not ever” Matska leaned in a placed a chased kiss on the corner on Perry's mouth. 

Perry took a few steps back and began to unbutton the top few buttons of her pajama top, she turned unbuttoning the her top has she moved away. Stuck in place Matska was hypnotized by the sway of the woman's hips, has Perry let her silk top slide off her body and onto the floor has she exited the kitchen.  
Matska follow the redheads sent out of the kitchen, stopping to pick up Perry's top on the way. The sent lead Matska to the foot of the stairs, half way up the matching bottoms to the top lay crumpled. Ascending the staircase Matska also retrieved the pajama bottoms on her way, sniff her way to an open bedroom door.  
Inside Perry laid in the bed on top of the covers in her white matching bra and panties, Matska entered the bedroom closing the door behind her. Standing at the door Matska reached up under her nightgown, pulling her underwear down her legs tossing them to aside with Perry's pajamas.  
Perry switched off the bedside lamp, completely darkening the dimly lit room. Matska practically rushed to pounce on top Perry and smash their lips together. They attacked each other lips groping at each other with a fevered pace, at some point in the melee Perry's bar was removed and discarded into the darkness into of bedroom. Matska moved off Perry's lips to kiss her way down her neck, when Matska felt a sharp point scrape down her spine. 

“If I fell the slightest nibble”

With unnatural speed Matska grabs hold of Perry's wrist, disarming Perry of her wooden spike.

“By the time you felt it, it would already be over. I'm playing nice here, okay”

Matska kissed Perry this time slower, they seem to melt into each other has the kiss grew deeper their tongues invading each others mouths. Perry wrapped her arms completely around the back Matska's neck forcing her as close to her body has she could, either willing to unlock their lips.  
Sifting her weight off the redhead beneath her Matska's free hand gently massaging Perry's breast before slowly tracing her way down Perry's body, pushing into her panties Matska hand started making slow rhythmic circles around Perry's center, almost instantly Matska's hand was soaking in Perry's wetness. 

“Well you're a eager one, been a while ginger”

Perry didn't have a witty biting response this time, she just reach up and pulled Matska's head back towards hers till their lips where together again. Matska twisted Perry's panties up in her hand and with one swift uprising motion ripped them form her body, causing Perry to yelp in Matska's mouth. 

“That's playing nice?”

“Can't take it Alice, cause I can stop and you can go back to your household duties”

Perry raised up to find Matska's, lips this time thou she clamped her teeth down on the vampires bottom lip. 

“You can't hurt me” she declared.

Matska pushed Perry back down on the bed, hooking one of Perry's legs up onto her shoulder Matska moved her mound over Perry's. The grinding was slow at first, letting Perry settle in the motion. As Perry's wetness grew friction was harder to find, making Matska dig in hard and faster. Perry trying her best to keep her composer, she closed her eyes trying to focus on the music of the headboard knocking against the wall. Whimpers turned to moans that turned to gasps, Perry finally cracking under Matska's pressure. 

“Fuck me Mattie”

Those words stopped Mattie's hips dead. 

“What did you just call me”

The sudden stop in motion made Perry's eyes shoot open

“Don't stop go, go, go”

“Not till you repeat what you just said” 

Mattie teased Perry with soft slow hip gyrations.

Perry looked up at Mattie with desperation in her eyes, she could barley trace her silhouette in the dark room but in the that darkness Mattie's eyes glimmered white with black centers.

“Fuck me Mattie, fuck me please”

There was a flash of shining white teeth has Mattie smiled wide at the sound of her name being spoken in such a way. She released Perry's leg has she leaned in to kiss Perry truthfully, passionately, smiling the whole way.  
Mattie's hips went back to work with slower direct powerful thrusts. Perry wound her arms between Mattie's and garbed a tight grip on each of her shoulders, locking her place. The pressure that was building inside Perry was threatened by each hit Mattie landed.  
A little adjust to Mattie's pace and rhythm was all it took, Perry's arm shot out and clutched a bedpost has her whole body tensed. Her breast heaved into the air has her back arched off the bed, her pale skin flushed red from head to toe. Mattie felt a warm splash of warm wetness cover her has she rode the wave with Perry, keeping contacted has Perry shook and quivered beneath her.  
It took a few minutes for Perry to recover and get the air back in her lungs. When she did she turned to bedside lamp back bringing Mattie back into the light. Mattie was sitting on her waist looking statuesque in her black night gown, hair barley mussed. Well Perry was a sweating and sticky her red curled hair matted to her forehead and neck, still trying to catch her breath.

“Up!” Perry suddenly shouted, squirming out from under Mattie. 

“What?” 

“Up off the bed right now, you're a mess”

Mattie stands form bed

“Shower now, you're dripping all over the carpet!” 

Perry starts physically pushing Mattie towards an adjacent bathroom. 

“Hey” Mattie points out  
“This mess is all you, I didn't even cum”

Mattie starts to slowly stroll her way in the direction of the bathroom, removing her nightie has she walks. Revealing the fullest of her body to Perry for the first time. She holds the back of the night gown up to her face. 

“I swear if your little stunt with the put a run in my fine negligee and you're dripping to” 

Perry looks down the see that she is dripping herself all over the carper 

“Damn it” she hisses to herself

She looks to the bed to see a I giant wet spot right in middle, she pulls the sheet off the bed and stuffs it between her legs. To Perry's disgust the wet spot has soaked through to the mattress. 

“I'm going to have to burn it, that's the only thing, I have to burn it” 

Perry beings to waddle holding the sheet in her legs to join Mattie in the shower. 

Cupcakes After Midnight  
The End.


End file.
